My Least Favoirte Name
by butchercup
Summary: Buttercup is living a horrible nightmare. Trapped in a mysterious room with no powers, she feels hopeless. What is this horrible nightmare you ask? The one every girl fears. Will her sisters and friends ever find her, or will she forever be used by a certain villain from her past-... I'm going with M, to be on the safe side. But it's not like, detailed or anything, just mentioned.
1. A Name to Hate

_**I'M FREAKIN' BACK! yep, i'm back with a new story... Buttercup your are in for a crazy ride!**_

_**Buttercup:.. wha- why me!?**_

_**Me: cuz you're my fave Puff**_

_**BC: Ha, i'm awesome!**_

_**Me: Anyway, I just wanted to say, I'm very unsure of this story. I only continued to write it because my friend told me it was good and wanted me to finish it. it's not finished yet, but very close. This will be the first time anyone but my friend read this, so like I said, I'm VERY unsure of it. **_

_**Butch: What ever can we just move on!**_

_**Me:... I missed you too Butch!.. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Bubbles: ME! *raises hand excitedly* butchercup does not own any Powerpuff Girls characters!**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Name to Hate_**

Buttercup's POV

I was laying a chilly bed, with nothing to keep me warm but a very thin blanket. I looked around the room at the things that were set up to make me feel comfortable. A dresser with a few shirts, a couple fancy table lamps. But nothing could make me comfortable here, how could he think anything he did could make feel better? I didn't even know what day it was anymore.

The last day I remember being sure of, was a Saturday, sometime in early October. My sisters, our boyfriends, and I were leaving a party thrown by my best friend Mitch. Who is, or was, my boyfriend you ask, Butch. Yes, Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys, and Blossom was dating Brick, and Bubbles was with Boomer. The story of how we all became couples is kind of long and I'd rather not explain. Let's just say there was some jealousy and lots of drama involved.

But that's besides my point, I'm getting off topic. Butch and I decided to hang out at the park after the party, while my sisters were taken home by Butch's brothers. We just hung out talking, laughing, and occasionally I would have to hit Butch for saying something stupid.

"Oh great, it's way past my curfew!" I said after looking at my phone.

"I'll walk you home, it's too dangerous this late at night" he said. Butch was always the toughest one of the Boys, but with me he had a whole different side. He was really sweet and cared about me, my sisters, and his brothers a lot. All I could do was smile at him for being so worried about me, "you do know, I am a Powerpuff Girl. And I have handled plenty of dangerous things in this crazy town!"

"I know, I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you… I still need to beat your high score at that racing game!" he replaced his look of worry with that childish smirk I had come to love. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, saying I loved him before I made my way out of the park. I decided to walk home, since I was in no hurry to get there. As late as it was (which was 12:13 a.m.), no matter how much faster I got home, I would be in the same amount of trouble.

I walked down an empty street knowing I was nearing home. I had to admit, I didn't really blame Bubbles for being scared of the streets at night, it was actually pretty creepy. But I wasn't scared; I just had an uneasy feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I tensed up when I thought I heard someone was walking behind me, and fast. I turned around and got into a fighting stance, ready to show whoever it was that they don't mess with a Powerpuff Girl. I laughed at myself when there was no one there.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain surge through my side, and a cloth was forcefully placed over my mouth and nose. I felt myself getting weak, and I couldn't move. I looked down and saw a small pocket knife being pulled from my side. I tried to look at who was doing this, but my vision was becoming blurry.

"You should be scared, my little Flower" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

That was where my nightmare started. I later woke up in a dim room, on a really junky bed with a small blanket over me. I immediately panicked and tried to get up, but my arms and legs were tied with really strong rope. I laughed at the silly way to keep me trapped.

"Whoever did this must not know who I am" I said to myself. I was going to use my super strength to break free, but for some reason, I couldn't. I even tried to use my laser vision, but nothing happened. I tensed up with fear when I realized that whoever did this, knew plenty about me. At this point, I was officially afraid for my life.

Then, as if I wasn't already scared enough, someone opened the door that lead to the room I was in. I glared at the figure so I wouldn't appear weak. All he did was smile, a really creepy smile at that, and then he laughed and I knew exactly who I was dealing with. He flicked on a lamp, revealing more of the room I was in. The walls were dark gray and had nothing but the bed I was in sitting in the far corner of the room.

"How are you feeling, Little Flower?" he asked. I glared at him, only Butch is allowed to call me that. He's the one who gave me that nickname, and this jerk was ruining it.

"What do you want from me?" I tried to sound strong, but my voice sounded more like a low whisper. He walked closer to me and sat me up on the bed, and kissed my lips forcefully. My heart raced, and I didn't know what to do, I never thought I would be in this type of position. When he finally pulled away, he smiled that creepy smile again.

"W-what the heck was THAT!" I demanded.

"Chill out Little Flower" he stroked my cheek and I simply glared harder, even though it didn't bother him one bit.

"D-don't EVER call me that" I shouted, thinking of Butch. Butch called me 'Flower' but even so, this guy was ruining the nickname for me.

"And why shouldn't I?" he leaned a little closer to me; I knew he could see my fear, but I wouldn't make it obvious.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anyth-"one of his friends began to say from the door way, but was cut off by his leader.

"No, I want to hear her say it" he waited for me to speak again. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't stop the words from coming, "ONLY Butch can call me that! Don't you EVER call me that again, you are NOTHING compared to him!"

He frowned and stood up straight again, seeming calm, as if he hadn't heard what I said. He then gestured for his friend to leave, he did as he was told, closing the door behind him. I thought I had gotten away with it, until I felt a sting of pain ring throughout my right cheek. The slap weakened me and I was lying down again.

He grabbed me by my hair and our faces were close again, "You should watch that little mouth of yours, because guess what Powerpuff? You will never see your little boyfriend or your sisters and friends ever again. Because you are mine now!"

He shoved me onto the bed again but this time he was on top of me. I whimpered softly and tried to block out what he was doing. I thought about my sisters, the Professor, and Butch but nothing could shield the pain.

When he was done, he smiled at the tears I finally let escape my eyes. He untied the rope that held my hands and feet, and left the room, locking it. That first night was the worst. I felt so helpless and weak. I was wishing and hoping for someone, anyone, to find me and save me. Sometimes when I woke up, he would be there, sitting on a chair waiting for me to wake up. Every once in a while he would tell me that I had been asleep for weeks, resulting in me not knowing how long I've been gone or what day it was.

My nightmare had been going on for who knows how long. And I was beginning to feel like the only way out, was if I somehow overpower him.

Ace.

My new least favorite name in the entire world.

* * *

_**Me:...so... there it is...**_

_**Everyone but me: O_O **_

_**Buttercup:... What the heck!**_

_**Me:... yeah.. see this is why I was unsure about it!... I just don't know, and I recently read a story where Ace does some stuff kind of like this, and I just want people to know, I didn't get my idea from that. anyway please review and tell me if I should upload another chapter because... I just don't know...**_

_**Thanks, and if you don't like it, I promise I will have some other stories soon. still working on a bunch of stories.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Help Me'

_**Me: Kay, I'm really happy that some people like this! So I'm going to continue to post more chapter!**_

_**Everyone: YAY!**_

_**Me: *BIG SMILE!* So just so you know, the chapters will go back and forth from Buttercup's Point Of View, to Third Person with the others. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Third Person POV

Blossom and Bubbles walked side by side through the halls of Pokey Oaks High School. The Professor made the two promise to never leave each others' side after Buttercup disappeared. But that would be hard for the classes they didn't have together, but they promised him just to help him calm down a bit. When they couldn't be with each other, they were always either with the Boys, Mitch, or Robin. Bubbles could never clear her mind of her missing sister; it didn't make any sense to her why Buttercup would simply disappear. Blossom was hoping she ran away, although it was unlikely since Buttercup was perfectly happy with her life and had no reason to leave. All she wanted right now was to find her sister perfectly healthy and out of harm's way.

She then saw Brick and Boomer approaching, worry in their eyes.

"Hey Bloss, have either of you seen Butch this morning?" he asked as he hugged Blossom.

"No, why what's wrong?" Bubbles had also received a hug from Boomer.

"He went out looking for Buttercup last night, but he wasn't home when we woke up" Boomer replied.

"Come on, lets see if he's somewhere here, if not then we'll search after school" Blossom said. The four wandered around the school looking for Butch. When they were about to give up, Bubbles heard a soft whimper from under the bleachers in the gym.

"Guys, do you hear that?" she began to walk in the direction of the soft cries. Brick and Boomer sighed in relief when they saw Butch sitting under the bleachers, angrily wiping away tears.

"Butch! Bro, are you okay?" Brick asked. Butch jumped slightly at the sound of Brick's voice and looked up at them. He was holding a rather large heart shaped locket that hung on a long silver chain.

"Isn't that Buttercup's?" Bubbles asked, noticing the locket.

He nodded his head and another tear forced itself out of Butch's eye. "I found it on the sidewalk where she was probably walking to get home that night."

"Butch…" Blossom crouched down next to him and hugged him.

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault. I shouldn't have let her go home by herself!" by now, Butch let his tears fall and Blossom watched him with worry. It was not like Butch to burst into tears like this.

"Butch, you know as much as we all do that Buttercup can be stubborn and cocky. Don't blame yourself for this, we'll find her. I know we will" Bubbles wanted with all her heart to believe that they would find her, but she wasn't positive about it. She was terrified of never finding her, or worse, finding her dead.

The bell signaling the beginning of school sounded. Butch stood up angrily wiping his tears away again. He didn't like to cry, but he hadn't shed one tear since Buttercup went missing. Finding the locket he gave her for their one year anniversary made him break down. He put the chain around his neck and placed the locket inside his shirt, just like Buttercup wore it.

The five made their way through their classes anxious to continue their search. While in his chemistry class, Butch pulled the heart shaped locket from inside his shirt and opened it. One side of the heart was a picture of Buttercup and Butch making silly faces at the camera. On the other side, Buttercup laid her head on Butch's shoulder and they both smiled a normal, happy smile. He ran his finger along Buttercup's pictured face, wishing she was with him. Normally she would sit next to him in this class, ignoring the teacher and occasionally dozing off in the middle of a lecture. But not today, and she hadn't been for almost three weeks.

Hours passed, and school was finally over. Bubbles and Blossom spotted Robin and Mitch talking in front of the school, and decided to join them while they waited for the Boys.

"Hey Robin, Mitch" Blossom greeted as they walked up.

"Hey girls, oh any word on BC?" Mitch asked with hope in his eyes. Bubbles shook her head, and Mitch's smile faded.

"We're going to look some more once the Boys get here though." Blossom said.

"Mitch and I always keep our eyes out for any sign of her" Robin said. Blossom nodded her head looked down. Everything was so awkward now, usually Buttercup would have said something that would make everyone laugh and start up an interesting conversation.

"Hey Girls, lets go" Brick said from the front door of the school. Blossom and Bubbles waved goodbye to their friends and flew above the city with the Boys. Mitch and Robin began to walk toward their homes, holding hands.

"We've checked every corner of this town so many times. There are no clues at all!" Bubbles said, looking around anxiously.

"I know, but we have to keep trying" Blossom said. Bubbles nodded, she knew they had to, but she was losing hope for her sister.

The sun began to set and Blossom knew she needed to get home. The Professor ordered a strict new curfew for Blossom and Bubbles. The Boys flew the girls home after hours of searching, and finding nothing, again. Blossom began to unlock the door to the house, not looking forward to seeing the Professor. Ever sense that Saturday night, Bubbles and Blossom would come home to see him more and more upset with every day that passed. They entered the house to see the Professor coming from his lab, with a small but obviously fake smile.

Blossom walked in, gesturing for the Boys to come in as well.

"Would you guys like some hot chocolate? It's freezing outside" the Professor asked. The five nodded their heads and followed him into the kitchen. Bubbles looked out the window and watched as leaves fell from the trees. It was early November and nearing the Girls' birthday. Bubbles couldn't bare the thought of celebrating without Buttercup.

Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. She looked at the Professor and realized she wasn't the only one that noticed the sudden eerie silence. The Professor was holding a picture in his hand and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Blossom asked walking closer to him. He only glanced at her and a single tear fell from his eye.

"It was on the fridge…" he said handing the picture to Blossom. The others gathered around Blossom to see the picture. Bubbles began to cry, Boomer hugged her, and Brick and Butch walked a few feet away angrily.

"Look, there's something written on the back… " Blossom said.

"What does it say?" Boomer asked.

"It says: '_Say goodbye, she's mine now_'" Blossom's eyes were fixed onto the words. The Professor called the police, hoping the picture could be used as a clue to find her. Blossom and Bubbles' worry for their sister was much deeper now that they knew she hadn't run away. She was in a far worse situation. Blossom set down the picture, not able to look at Buttercup holding herself protectively, looking more frightened than anyone has ever seen her. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was messy. She looked into the camera with eyes that screamed '_Help me._'

* * *

_**Butch: Hey why did you make me a cry baby!**_

_**Me: Chill out Butch! I don't want to fight with you after every chapter like in my other story! anyway, I want you guys to know that the characters still have their personalities (like BC and Butch are still tough and all that), but in this situation, they aren't themselves because of what's happening. **_

_**Brick: Yeah Yeah, no one cares. Review if you can readers! **_

_**Blues: *waving happily* Bye!**_

_**Me: Wait, Brick, what the heck was that! Don't you start too!**_

_**Blossom: We'll just stop here before something bad happens. Bye!**_


	3. Escape

_**Thank you, to my wonderful readers! I'm really proud of how this turned out!**_

_**Buttercup: You are crazy for this!**_

_**Me: You know what BC? Readers, can you please tell me your opinion of this story so far, after you read this? **_

_**Butch: Please?! I want to see how many people think butchercup is crazy too!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! anyway, read on my lovelies!**_

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I was lying on the cold, hard floor, feeling weak and so vulnerable. It didn't make sense to me that I, Buttercup Utonium the toughest Powerpuff, felt like there is nothing I could do. I had never cried so much, I barely cry at all, but Ace somehow made me want to burst into tears whenever he came near me. At this point, there is no way for me hide my fear from him. He knows I'm scared and weak.

He came in and simply leaned against the wall next to the door and smiled that creepy smile I'd come to despise. I pushed myself into the corner, sitting on the bed, and rested my chin on knees. I gave him a look I'd hoped would persuade him to leave me alone this time, but it only partially worked. He took a few steps closer to me, causing me attempt to push myself further into the corner, though I knew there was no way out. His smile widened at my fear, as if it were the most amusing thing in the world.

"…What did you do to me?" I finally choked out.

"What do you mean Little Flower?" the jerk answered me with a question, as if he didn't know what I meant!

"WHY can't I use my powers, you insane creep!" I shouted, I suddenly had a spark of determination. I got up and stood a few feet away from him with anger in my eyes. But he seemed to be able to see passed my sudden bravery, and saw the fear that filled my body. It was as if he could hear my heart beat faster with terror. His smile was then a frown and, without hesitation, he back-handed me hard enough to send me to the floor. I cried out from the sudden pain, and looked back up at him as he stood over me, furious now.

He put on a glove, for some strange reason, and grabbed my hair twisting it around his fist so I couldn't escape. He pulled me up to my feet, harder than he needed to, and began to pull. I heard my hair start to rip from my scalp and started to scream, but he placed his free hand over my mouth. Though his force was full of anger, his voice was quiet and calm.

"Haven't you figured out yet, what you're dealing with?" he asked, "I injected you with Antidote X before you woke up the first night. You have no power; you're just like any other helpless teenage girl now. And you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours before your precious sister Bubbles begins to live the same nightmare as you!" He ripped the lock of hair from my head and threw me to the ground before leaving.

And that's how I got here on this stupid floor. I have a major headache and now I have to be careful, so my sister doesn't end up like me. I can't imagine how terrified Bubbles would be if this happened to her. She's so small and frail, she would probably fill her room with more tears than any waterfall could. I won't let her become a victim to Ace too, but I will find a way out of here. I just need the element of surprise, and a well thought out plan. In other words, I need Blossom. She was always the one to think of a plan that got us out of any situation. I really miss her, I miss everyone and I wish I could see them again. What I really need is my powers. If I still had them, I would have gotten out a long time ago. But thanks to the jerk called Ace, I need to actually have a plan. I thought for maybe five minutes, but my headache got worse from him pulling my hair. I need to remember to rip some of his hair out when I get out of here. I slowly stood to get on the bed, but it felt like the room was spinning around me. I lost balance, but fell on the bed thankfully. I lay on my side looking at the door, hoping I wouldn't hear the lock turn and see his figure anytime soon. I closed my eyes in hopes that I would somehow wake up with a brilliant idea.

_I opened my eyes to the forest just outside of Townsville. I looked around and immediately felt at peace, being surrounded by the enormous trees that stood only a few yards away from each other. A smile found its way to my face as I breathed in the fresh air. But nothing compared to the sight of my secretly sweet boyfriend, Butch. _

_He was watching me enjoy my new surroundings, only a few feet away. I felt my smile expand, and I jumped into his arms. He held me tightly and I buried my face in his chest. It was nice to be in his arms again, to know he was there for me no matter what. _

_He pulled away from the hug and suddenly had a silly smirk on his face. _

_"Catch me if you can!" he shouted before bolting off into the forest. I only looked in the direction he flew off in. Then it hit me, how could I forget our favorite thing to do. One of us runs off, the other looks for them, the one that ran hides until they can scare the other. Kind of like hide-and-seek, but we scare the life out of each other. I walked in the direction Butch went, expecting him to pop out of nowhere. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but I couldn't pay attention to that, I needed to find that little green trouble maker. I caught sight of a spikey strand of black hair, and smirked. He was behind a tree, waiting for me, but he hadn't noticed me yet. I could see him trying to contain his laughter, failing horribly. I carefully walked towards the side of the tree he wasn't paying attention to. _

_I tapped him on his shoulder, expecting him to jump and pick me up laughing at himself. But it was like he didn't feel me; I did it again, harder this time. No reaction whatsoever. _

_"Butch?" I placed my hand on his shoulder to turn him, but he fell to the ground. A bloody knife stuck out from his chest, and blood trickled out of his mouth. I took a few steps away from my dead boyfriend and felt tears drench my cheeks. My steps led me into a tree… but it didn't quite feel like a tree. Then I felt arms find their way around my waist, and a soft whisper said, "Don't worry Little Flower, he won't bother you anymore." _

I opened my eyes to the familiar dim room, only decorated with my bed, a dresser, a bedside table, and two small table lamps. Words cannot explain how much I wish I could wake up to the room I shared with my sisters, or even a hospital room.

I glanced at the dresser; there was a plate with a sandwich and some kiwi slices, and a bottle of water. Even though he was only using me, Ace still took care of me. There was even a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. I stood to grab the plate and bottle and sat back down on the bed. While I ate, I thought of a plan to escape. I had to get out, I needed to make sure Butch was okay and Ace didn't actually kill him. Even when he isn't with me, Ace haunted my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

After I finished eating and I thought some more, it felt like hours had passed. I was never sure of what time it was, whether it was day or nighttime, or even what day it was. I heard the lock click, my heart skipped a beat. It amazes me, how before this whole thing, I saw Ace as barely a threat, but now the mere thought of him frightens me more than anything. He even scares me more than the thought of losing one of my family members or friends, because I feel like he has the ability to be the one to kill them.

He had on that smile I hated with such a passion, and sat next to me. I took a deep breath, ready to put my plan into action.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked calmly. He placed his hand around my waist.

"Isn't it obvious?" he leaned closer to me to kiss me. With every move he made, more tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sixteen… " was all I was able to say. He seemed amused by my statement.

"And I'm seventeen, only one year older than you." In a way he was right, if you counted the fact that for some reason he and his gang don't age. But it didn't matter; I needed to get him to stand, which meant I needed to continue this argument.

"But it's still sick and completely crazy!" I was standing now, and amazed by how easily I was able to get out of his grasp.

"Does it look like I ca-" he stood up too, falling into my trap, I grabbed his shoulders to add power, and kneed him in the not-so-happy-place. He doubled over in pain and I pushed him to the ground. I caught sight of the key to the room slipping out of his pocket. I grabbed it but before I could go for the door, he grasped my wrist. I panicked and stood quickly, with Ace still holding on to my arm, and kicked as hard as I could. I didn't care where I was kicking, but eventually he let go of me and I ran for the door. Before I opened it I saw him lying there with a bloody nose and looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"'Hmm, doesn't that seem a little familiar Ace? Maybe, I don't know, how you have been leaving in this room for however long you've kept me here! Now you kind of see how I felt." I shouted before unlocking the door and slamming it shut. I locked it and double checked to make sure it really was locked.

I turned around to see a small stair case, only slightly lighted. I walked up the stairs to another door, thankfully it was unlocked. I stumbled out of the small hallway to find the rest of Ace's gang sitting on a couch watching T.V. I smiled weakly and tried to walk casually past them, not that I really expected them to let me leave, but it was worth a shot.

I ran for what looked like the front door in the cabin-styled house. They all circled me, prepared for a fight.

"I made it this far, and I'm not letting you ruin this!" I suddenly thought of seeing my family and Butch, and even his crazy brothers. I was determined to make it out of there. Snake and Big Billy attacked at the same time, I dropped the key and dodged their attack. Lil Arturo grabbed the key and ran for the room, at this point, I just want to run for my life, forget fighting! That is something I never thought I would ever say.

Snake stood in front of me, ready to push me to the floor and hold me down. I did what I always did best, I drew back my fist and punched him in the jaw with all my strength. But when I looked up, Snake was unharmed.

"Wha- What!" I shouted. I repeatedly punched him but the most he did was take a few steps back. Great, the Antidote X must have taken away a lot of my strength. Just then, as if on cue, Ace burst through the door from the stair case hall, angrier than ever. I ran for the front door, only to be tripped by Grubber. Snake and Big Billy grabbed me by my arms and held me up. Ace walked to me and got to eye level with me.

"When will you learn Little Flower, you have NO POWER! You are nothing but a weak little girl now" he yelled. I felt tears run down my cheeks, I didn't even try to stop them.

"If you care about you sweet, little, innocent sister Bubbles, you would NEVER try a stupid stunt like that EVER again, understand?" he asked.

"You'll never get her…" I said, but immediately regretted it when he gestured for the other two to follow him, "WAIT! No please… don't hurt her!" he turned back to me and took out a small pocket knife.

"Then watch what you say Little Flower," and he stabbed me in my stomach causing me to cry out, "and your family will be safe."

The last thing I saw before I fainted, was an evil smile that belonged to Ace.

* * *

_**Greens: O_o ... What the heck!**_

_**Buttercup: What is the matter with you!?**_

_**Bubbles: and why did you have to bring me into it!**_

_**Me: Leave me alone! i'm not changing anything! If you keep reading I promise it'll freaking worth it! I promise! :)**_


	4. Test

_**Okay, this is just a test to see if the story will show up in the browser. when I first posted it, it never showed up in the browser, at least not on mine anyway. if I don't see My Least Favorite Name on the browser, i'll delete this but put it back a few minutes after, so don't worry! **_

_**I'M NOT THE TYPE TO QUIT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY! :D**_


End file.
